I Love My Greeneyed Bully
by zanebdre
Summary: On Bella's last year in HS, she realises that love comes when you least expect it. And least of all, with someone you hate the most. Will she give in to the feeling or ignore the thrill only he can induce? *Devil Beside You* adaptation
1. First Day High

It was the first day of school at Forks High.

I inhaled deeply, and besides the smell of wet earth filling up my nostrils, I could also smell something else – a new beginning.

"Aah," I breathed as I exhaled through my mouth.

I could already taste it.

I stood next to my rusty, red truck which was parked very close to the school's main doors. Good parking space was hard to find. But today, I took it as a positive sign of good things to come - although it was probably because I came very early. After a few short minutes, I noticed more and more early birds starting to arrive.

_Probably excited about going back to school. _ I thought to myself. _But not as excited as me. _I giggled softly.

Today was my first day as a senior student and my friend Alice and I vowed to make it the most memorable one of our boring life. But I doubted her life could be as boring as mine.

As a straight A student, I was a daughter any mother would love. My life was so predictable, so ordinary like your average 18-year-old teenager. I believed I'd spent three-quarters of my life in the library and I wasn't proud of that fact. But this year, this year was going to be different.

All because of one person. The love of my life. My reason for breathing and why I always attended all basketball games for two years although I didn't even know how many players constitute a team.

_Jasper Hale._

Saying his name sent chills up my spine. I leafed through the pages of my assignment notebook. Yeah, I still kept one although Alice always shook her head disappointedly at me whenever she saw it.

Slipped inside the pages, the pink, fragrant stationery paper brought me to smile.

It was a love letter I had laboured for a week. It was the confession of my soul. Like being naked in front of him.

My cheeks flushed at the work _naked_.

"Hey, Bella! You're early again. You didn't even wait for me to pick you up. I thought we were going to school together on our very last first day of high school!" Alice said all that in one breath. Then she pouted automatically when I turned to her.

"I was –" I started but she interrupted me.

"Why is your face so red?" She glanced around us. "Is he here yet?" Her voice dropped into a whisper but I think it wasn't low enough still.

"No!" I whispered back. I pulled her to the corner beside the stairs to the entrance.

"Remember when we said we were going to make this the best year?"

"Uh huh?" She said, her eyes getting wider and wider.

"Well, look at this." I showed her the love letter I wrote. She read it very quickly and she was jumping on her toes throughout.

"This is really sweet, Bella! It's so you!" She said excitedly. "Especially the line from 'Romeo and Juliet'.

I thought I heard a sarcastic tone there on the last bit but decided to ignore it. Nobody could ruin this burning hope in my guts.

"Thanks, Alice," I said. "But what if, you know, he just shrug it off? He doesn't even know I exist!"

"Bella, Bella. You burn the bridge when you get there!"

My forehead creased at that. But, whatever.

A shrill voice suddenly called out Alice.

"Alice! Meeting!" Strikingly beautiful and blonde Lauren Mallory said to her while pointing at her brand new watch.

"See you later." Alice winked at me and wished me good luck. She then rushed off to a group of tall and sophisticated girls who were all members of the cheerleading squad.

Like I said, Alice and I were very different. I preferred to watch at the sidelines while she liked to be in the centre of things. We just shrugged it off because we knew that these are just superficial things. Our friendship went deeper than that.

We'd known each other our whole lives but we became close when she saw me crying alone in the classroom when we were in fourth grade. My father had recently died and I missed him terribly. She made me laugh and made things tolerable for me. I loved her since then, and I knew she loved me just as much.

I looked at the folded pink paper in my hand. I would try to be different now. More aggressive. More like Alice.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a big hand snatched the pink paper from my hand!

I gasped loudly.

My eyes bulged.

I gritted my teeth.

The hand belonged to an unbelievably tall guy with bronze hair and crooked grin. He was smiling devilishly to me as if he was taunting me. Well, he was.

"What's this? A love letter for Romeo?" He asked. I noticed his voice sounded like he just woke up from bed.

My cheeks instantly felt hot. I really did copy a few lines of Juliet for Romeo so he was somewhat close to the truth.

"Give it back," I ordered him in my most determined voice. I splayed my hand expectantly.

But of course, with that devil look in his face, he wouldn't disappoint.

"Don't I get to read this first?" He asked in a very, very irritating tone.

"No!" I shouted at him. "Just give it!" I started jumping for it but he threw his arm upward so I couldn't reach it.

I looked like a kid being bullied.

"I want to read it first." Then he unfolded it and read it, his arm still above his head. I noticed his lips moving as he went through the lines. I was still jumping to reach it no matter how useless.

"Hmm.. Jasper, eh? A member of the Roaring Forks." That was the name of our school's basketball team.

I immediately regretted writing too much specific details. But how would I know I would meet this obnoxious and rude boy pretending to be in high school?

Tears stung my eyes. I couldn't help it especially when I was angry.

"Are you crying?" His green eyes stared at me. He stopped his stupid grin.

I rubbed my eyes none too gently. I was still really angry and I was taking it out on myself.

"Give it to me," I repeated.

"Why would I? It's mine now." His crooked smile was back.

I opened my mouth and closed it again. I controlled myself internally. Once I spoke too soon, I knew I would break down.

My eyes tightened.

"I'd give it back to you…" His voice trailed off.

I narrowed my eyes. I didn't like the sound of it.

"…if you agree to be my slave for a month."

For the first time in my life, I wanted to curse at somebody.

"Are you for real?" I snapped at him.

"I'm new here. Can't you cut the new guy some slack?"

How he was taking the situation so calmly tempted me to punch his red lips.

So that was why I didn't recognise him. I spent my whole schooling life here in Forks and with how small the student population was, it was impossible not to know anyone.

So at least he didn't know who Jasper was.

"I'm not a slave."

He sighed. "Then I guess you won't be needing this." He flipped my letter in front of my nose.

My lips twitched and his eyes dropped to look at them. His hand suddenly brushed my lips and I felt electricity all the way to my toes. I jerked my head off his hand.

"What are you doing?!" I wiped my lips to show him I was disgusted.

He just smirked. "Do you want it or not?"

I tried to snatch it again from his hand.

He shook his head teasingly. "No tricks, please."

I was already fuming. I looked around us. Many students were filing into the entrance and they were looking at us as they passed. Especially the girls. Well, they were looking at him only.

_Traitors. _

"For a week, right?" I finally relented to what he wanted.

"Yep." He smiled again as if he was expecting my agreement.

"Then you'll give it back?"

"Maybe."

I raised both my eyebrows and looked at him sharply.

"If you're nice." There went his damn smile again.

I licked my lips. His eyes went down again to stare at them.

I panicked. He might touch me again and I didn't want to feel…_that _again.

"I'll see you around," I told him as I turned to go.

"Wait, shall I call you slave or are you going to tell me your name?" He touched my shoulder to stop me.

I felt it tingle despite my brain's involuntary reaction.

"Bella."

"Bella…?

"Swan."

"Edward Cullen." He raised his right hand, expecting a handshake.

I stared at it but something inside me warned me of electrocution so I glared at him and walked away.

"You can't avoid me, you know," he said loudly.

I felt embarrassed as witnesses started to whisper about us.

But I had a feeling his words rung true.

This year was really going to be different.


	2. First Period

Disclaimer!!! I got the main plot from an Asian drama entitled "Devil Beside You", but I'm adding my own embellishments to the story. And of course, the characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer. Thanks for your reviews!

oOoOoOoOo

I washed my face with cold water in the restroom to rid of residual tears brought on by the most annoying person I'd ever met in my short life.

My own face stared back at me on the mirror. My shiny, long, brown hair was cooperating today, thank God. Alice kept insisting that I follow the latest chop crop hairdo but I just didn't think it would fit me. Just because I had the same hair colour as Victoria Beckham's and Katie Holmes' didn't mean I would LOOK like them.

But, how I wished I could have my own David and Tom.

I pinched both my pale cheeks to add colour to them. My smooth, ivory skin was still a virgin from make-ups and I was afraid to try any. I remembered Erica Yorkie who experimented on cosmetics during freshman year and her skin was never again the same. Let's just say you could already draw something by connecting all the dots. I shuddered at the thought.

I forced a big smile on my face and crossed my fingers for luck. It was time for first period – English, my favourite subject. Now if Jasper were in most of my classes… I giggled softly, then senior year would definitely be a blast – with the presence of a certain green-eyed devil or not.

I walked past the other girls still fixing their hair and out to the hallway. I rushed to the flight of stairs to the 2nd floor and into Room 204.

Then I saw him.

Jasper. My living Romeo.

I stifled a giggle and looked at the seat next to him.

It was still empty.

_Now's my chance! _

The silent rule was your seat on the first day would be yours until the last.

_This is it!_

I hugged my backpack and strode towards him. He was seated at the last row beside the window. He was looking at the grey clouds as if he was thinking deeply about something so he didn't notice me. Well, he never had but that was my fault. I was too shy.

I was already three feet away from my goal when suddenly, somebody called my name much too loudly for a classroom as if I were deaf. The voice came from the other side – by the door. And the voice came from none other than – HIM.

"Bella!" He called.

I saw excited eyes coming from the girls as I searched his location.

I looked back at Jasper's direction to check if he had noticed him shouting.

He did.

He was now looking at me.

I stayed frozen in the middle of the room. I couldn't move. Could I just pretend I didn't hear that mocking sound of my name?

"Bella! I know you can hear me," Edward said as if he could read my mind. He was chuckling.

I saw Jasper pan his head from Edward to me. I bit my lip. What if he thought I was associated to this loony excuse of a person?

"Come sit with me," Edward invited. He couldn't stop grinning. He was really enjoying my humiliation!

Many females gasped at that. I knew they would grab that opportunity as fast as lightning. It was evident on all their faces.

But I was different. I couldn't see anything attractive about him. I mean, I knew he had great white teeth which contrasted with his red lips. I noticed he had bright, green eyes which stood out even more since he was wearing a green sweater that looked expensive.

But so what?! He wasn't perfect. At all. His bronze hair looked like it had a life of its own. He probably didn't even comb this morning!

He shouldn't underestimate my power to resist him.

"Why are you still standing there? Remember? You're mine?" He added loudly again.

I was already all too prepared to scream!

I didn't steal a glance at Jasper any more. I quickly paced to the seat beside this stinking fellow - no, he smelled like soap earlier - beside this stupid fellow and gave him a hardened look.

"What are you doing?" I hissed at him.

He removed his bag from the seat next to him. I realised he was saving it for me.

"Sit," he ordered.

My face crumpled. It was my chance to sit beside Jasper, but now it was being taken away from me. The whole damn year.

"You keep making that face around me. Your face might get stuck looking like that," he joked. I didn't find it funny.

I huffed and sat down. I looked sideways again for Jasper. He was staring out the window again, obviously uninterested in what just happened around him.

"Is that Romeo?" He asked. He couldn't keep himself from laughing.

I shot him a murderous glance.

"Would you shut up?" I hissed again.

"So it _is_ him." He smiled that crooked smile.

"What's it to you? And what's this about being yours?" I snapped angrily.

"The master owns the slave." His eyes were somewhat glazed over.

I couldn't tell what he was thinking. If he even was.

"Nobody owns me. Got that?"

"So…Maybe I should give him the letter while he's here…"

I immediately gripped his wrist to stop him. He looked at my hand with a raised eyebrow and grinned.

I realised what I just did and removed my hand just as fast. He was very warm despite the cold. I clenched my fist, trying to remove the feeling of his skin under mine.

"I'll be nice," I surrendered, my shoulders hunched.

He opened his mouth to speak but Mr Berty noisily walked into the classroom and closed the door with a bang.

He didn't like latecomers and he took a special, personal glee that we were his first period. That meant we needed to wake up really early to get in the room.

I exhaled thankfully for the interruption.

Mr. Berty called our names for the roll call. When it was Edward's turn, he cleared his throat and spoke _quite_ politely for a mere student.

"How do you like Forks so far, Mr. Cullen?"

All the girls smiled at him appreciatively. I wanted to roll my eyes but I was afraid I might get chased by pitchforks afterwards.

"It's too green," he answered. His voice cut through the room clearly. Like crystal.

Mr. Berty gave a nervous chuckle. "It's nature at your fingertips, so to speak."

My brows furrowed. What was wrong with him? He was the authority here supposedly.

"Welcome to Forks High. I'm sure your classmates will be glad to show you around."

The girls turned to him and gave their flirtatious smiles.

But he surprisingly answered, "No, thanks. She got me covered." He pointed at me.

I wanted the ground to swallow me whole. I lowered myself in my seat as I avoided the killer glances from my species.

"Oh, Bella Swan. She's the editor-in-chief of _Forks Flame_, the school newspaper." Mr Berty smiled proudly at me. Of course, he was the adviser.

Edward's grin couldn't have spread any wider or his cheeks would tear – how I wished.

"I'm in good hands, then."

Then their exchange ended and the _real_ class finally started. Mr Berty talked about Shakespeare today, his history and his works, and told us that we were going to tackle_ Romeo and Juliet_ this week.

I was elated. I'd read it a number of times. Alice didn't know it but I had a secret crush on Romeo from as long as I could remember. My fallback after Jasper.

I couldn't wait to start with the tasks he gave us.

The hour was almost finished when I noticed Edward slouching on his seat. I was indignant! The teacher didn't even call his attention to sit properly like he always did to us.

Then I saw his eyes. They were staring fixedly at me! I reddened and he let out a slow smile.

I fumed. I shook my head and ignored him. I wouldn't let him get to my nerves!

Finally, we were dismissed from class. I quickly walked up to the teacher's table.

I asked, "Mr Berty, are you available tomorrow afternoon for the editorial meeting? We need your expertise on our first issue." If there was anything he liked, it was compliments.

He nodded his head. "I wouldn't miss it for anything. I'll see you tomorrow, Ms Swan."

I bade him goodbye and remembering Jasper, I glanced around the classroom. He was on his way to the door which meant he was going to pass by me!

I coughed quietly to clear my throat.

"Hi. Jasper," I greeted. I sounded robotic, slapping myself mentally.

His blue eyes formed a smile. "Hi Bella."

_He knows my name! _I congratulated myself silently.

I struggled to think of a question to ask.

"How's basketball?" Smooth.

He tipped his head slightly while thinking. "The team's working hard this year. We heard the _Wolverine Claws _have new, huge players."

That was Jasper. He was the basketball team captain and he successfully led his players to 2 consecutive wins ever since he joined during our sophomore year. Still, he was oblivious to his popularity and always exuded calm amidst the pressure. And most importantly, he remained single and only dated casually all these years.

Simply put, we were meant for each other.

"Can I –" I didn't get to finish my own sentence when I was rudely interrupted. I thought he had left already but he seemed to want to torture me at my weakest point.

"Hi. I'm Edward," he said coolly and extended his hand for a handshake.

Like a gentleman, Jasper took it. "I'm Jasper. Welcome to Forks."

"When's the next try out?" Edward asked bluntly. His face looked bored. I wondered if he really intended to join.

"I need to talk to Coach Clapp first. We're having our first team practice today. We need to see which skills we still need for the team," Jasper explained.

Edward just shrugged. "Cool." He raised his fist and bumped with Jasper's.

My mouth dropped open. Did they just become buddies??

I wanted to stay beside Jasper and walk with him to next class – silently hoping we would still be in the same one – but Edward already pulled my arm and led me out.

When I sadly saw Jasper out of earshot, I turned to Edward angrily. "What are you doing?"

He acted nonchalantly. "I know how to play ball. Why not?"

I rolled my eyes. "Sure, you do." I wouldn't believe that _anyone_ from our age range could be as good as Jasper.

I looked at my schedule for my next class – Calculus. Great. From heaven to the circles of hell.

"Hmm… I guess this is our only class together," he said from behind my back.

"Gah!" My cry was not merely out of surprise. It was feeling his hot breath on my ear, which I found ridiculously tickling.

"Would you quit being – being…"

"Cute?"

"That wasn't what I was going to say!" My cheeks was turning red. I could feel it.

"Definitely not as cute as you." Then he brushed the back of his hand to my right cheek.

My pulse instantly quickened. My knees wobbled. My palms sweat.

I wanted to say something biting but I just disappointedly – swallowed.

He chuckled and turned around. "I'll find you later."

I watched his retreating figure. My feet still rooted to the ground.

Then he was gone.


	3. First Quiz

**I'm gonna spare some spotlight to my lovely reviewers. You girls make me write more. Really. **

**mystakenidentity**** – First reviewer! Thank you!**

**lovedandprotected – Yes, you're right. I took the plot from an Asian drama entitled, **_**Devil Beside You**_**. But I'm adding my own twists here as well. I read your story **_**Bella as a Boy**_**. Loved it! You're so funny. Sigh. If I could be as funny as you...**

**Jaydeesgirl – Yeah. Jasper! But of course, we all know who she's gonna fall for in the end right?! But I just have this thing for Jasper after Edward so I always choose him as the second closest guy to Bella in my stories. =)**

**justrememberhe prefersbrunets**** – Hmm.. I'm guessing you're a brunette? Hehe.**

**Love-Obsessed**** – Yes. I'll probably write one in Edward's POV but I want you girls to get to know Bella better first. =)**

**HeavenlyAngel34, arbitrarygirl, mystakenidentity – Thanks, Thanks!**

**odwala – You think Edward has a crush on her? Hmm.. Maybe? Hehe. And being a jerk is just his way of telling a girl he likes her. =)**

**xTwilightForeverx – Wow! Thanks for reading this one as well! I'm still writing **_**Waiting for Destiny**_**. I want to end it soon so I can focus on this one. Thanks for being a loyal reviewer and reader! xoxo**

**Well, here's the third chapter! **

**Chapter Three – First Quiz**

I didn't know what was happening to my day. Could it get any crazier than this?!

I thought I had my senior year all planned out last summer.

As editor-in-chief of our school newspaper, I had already mapped out a semester-long framework of the most controversial reports and write-ups in the whole history of Forks High. And that included Speedo padding on the swim team!

When it came to college, Alice and I had already started scouting for scholarship grants and I knew that with my GPA and faculty recommendation, I wouldn't have to worry too much.

Love department? Ok. This one I couldn't handle alone because it had to be two-way traffic. I tried step one but an irritating bug had to ruin it.

I sighed to myself despairingly. It was our last year together. This was my only chance to finally have a boyfriend like Jasper. I wasn't being desperate about it. But it had been years now and I'd waited long enough!

But why was it that this disturbing boy was suddenly entering the picture? Things were already like a picture perfect Norman Rockwell painting. But why was it that just barely two hours in my senior year and it seemed I couldn't already see what the future was holding for me? Hell, I couldn't even see what was going to happen once I entered Calculus class.

The bell rang. A few students were still shuffling around in the hallway, scurrying around like mice until they found their holes.

I was now standing by the door. I inhaled a huge amount of air and twisted the knob. My cheeks felt the gush of air as I gently opened the door wide. Everything was just a sea of colours. I couldn't figure out who was who.

Then I saw two arms shoot up and wave together like a Landing Signal Officer to an aircraft.

I finally let out a huge grin. It was Alice sitting in the middle of the room.

And there was an empty seat on her left.

And at the left of that empty seat was none other than...dun dun dun....Jasper!

My BFF and soul sister had saved it for me! Hoorah!

Alice's head was turned to me so Jasper wouldn't see our serious eye exchange with each other. Besides being lucky enough to be together in the class, I also had Jasper!

I sat down without looking at him yet. I couldn't take it.

"Hey there, Marie! How's Christmas morning?" Alice said while popping her gum and grinning.

"It's great, Mary. I think I've been really nice this year," I said and winked at her.

We used our less popular second names when we wanted to attempt being _sly_ in public.

Alice had never had a boyfriend either, let alone a crush. She said she thought she'd seen him already but realised it wasn't him after all. Something like 'not destined for each other' drama. I begged her for months to tell me who the guy was but she wouldn't confess to me. She said it didn't matter and that she didn't want to waste any more time thinking about it.

I let her be. But I knew her well enough to know that she was also just trying to convince herself that he wasn't the one for her. Therefore, I just decided to give her space. Anyway, I also had my own secrets that I couldn't bear to tell her.

Since the teacher still wasn't in, I began to tell Alice about the new student making me a slave of some sort.

"Oh! You mean Edward? He did that to you?!" Alice gasped.

"Yeah! How'd you know him so fast?" Did word travel that fast? It was just second period.

"Tall guy, unruly copper hair, green eyes, wearing Gap green sweater and Levi's jeans and drives a silver Volvo?" Expect Alice to know all the brand names. I only knew the ones at Target. "Well, who wouldn't know him? The whole squad were already taking snapshots of him on their camera phones and asking for his number!"

"No!" I mouthed.

"Yes! Lauren just texted me before you came in and she's got her seat beside him right at this moment! That leech!" We both giggled.

But somehow, a weird feeling tugged my gut knowing that he was now sitting with the undeniable next-prom-queen. Well, they sure deserved each other.

"But how could he do that to you? Was he serious?"

"Well, I haven't told you the complete story yet..."

"What?"

"I don't have any choice on this because he's now a witness to my crime of passion...." I raised one eyebrow and swiftly pointed my lips to the angel beside me.

"You mean..."

I swore if Alice's eyes and mouth went any bigger, her skin would peel off from her skull.

"Yes. He's my Tybalt in the flesh!"

"No! Oh! I just know why he would dare to do that! He's the –"

Alice was interrupted by the teacher finally coming in.

We slumped in our seats, knowing that we would finally continue the talk right after class.

"Good morning class. I'm Mr. Varner, and I have a little surprise for you guys." He waved a wad of papers in his hand. Ugh. He was giving a pop quiz on the first day!

The whole class groaned loudly. I sneaked a peek at Jasper to see if he was agitated by the announcement. He frowned slightly but obediently took a pencil from his postman bag.

I followed his move and unzipped my rucksack in front of me to get my pencil as well. He turned his head to look at me. He noticed me. Finally. And he smiled.

"Teachers like to do this, you know," he said softly so only my ears would hear.

"Giving a –" My voice sounded scratchy out of delicious nervousness so I cleared my throat. "Giving a quiz on the first day?"

He chuckled. "Yeah. They like scaring the pants off the students which would consequently lead the students to think that this is a difficult subject with an –", he air quoted, "_unforgiving_ teacher so we wouldn't take his class for granted."

I grinned and I couldn't stop looking at his mesmerising, blue eyes.

"You thought about that?" I asked him dumbfounded.

He just shrugged fancily. "I like reading behind people's words and actions." He smiled. "It's my hobby next to basketball."

I stared back at my desk and pursed my lips. If he could read Mr. Varner right after a minute, then what would he make of me?! Could he already tell how I felt for him?

"Please start passing the paper to the person behind you. And remember, put an honest effort to your work. It's just a review of algebra to check on your preparedness for this subject. You have an hour." Then he sat smugly on the table.

I was already wrinkling my nose at the equations before me when I heard Jasper whisper again.

"And you know, when they don't have a lesson plan ready, they get away with surprise tests to make up the hour." Then he winked at me.

My cheeks heated up. I couldn't believe it! I thought my day was already ruined for good but here was the apple of my eye, my flower of this purple dye, talking to me like we were good ol' buddies!

After the quiz, Alice and I checked each other's schedule and it seemed we were also going to have the same P.E. hour and History.

We were already standing to move to the next class when Jasper suddenly called me. Being a loyal friend, Alice made up an excuse to go ahead.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"How was the test? Did my boost of confidence work?" He brushed up his hair to clear his face. His blonde, wavy hair grew longer over the summer, reaching up to below his ears.

I was jealous of his hand. I wanted to do that to him myself.

"I think it wasn't quite bad." _Except I got distracted by your wistful sighs while you were answering._

"I'm glad you did well." He paused and shifted his bag strap around his torso. He looked like he wanted to say something more.

"So..umm.." _Should I pretend to ask for his number?_ I'd known his mobile number since way back and even sent him one or two secret admirer messages during his birthday, Valentine's and Christmas.

"Are you and that guy –"

"No, we're not!" I cut him off vehemently, knowing who he was talking about. I bit my lip. I sounded too passionate about it.

"No, we're not." I repeated more softly now. Mental slap to myself.

"Oh. That's what I thought. He just looked a little too possessive of you," he said shyly.

Then Mr. Varner rudely interrupted. "Get your own room, guys. This isn't the time and place for you lovebirds."

We bowed our head, embarrassed and strode to the door. As soon as we got out, we both broke into fits of laughter.

Then he looked at me seriously with tearful eyes. "Bella, would you like to go out with me?"

My smile faded slowly. I think the earth just stopped spinning because my breath locked and my mind stopped thinking.

"Bella? It's okay if you have to go to Port Angeles or have non-refundable tickets to Jacksonville..."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Well, what I mean is – It's okay if you want to turn me down." He looked down at his shoes.

_So cute._

"I'd _love_ to go out with you." I stressed the word _love_. I hoped he could _sense _that.

"Great! So dinner tomorrow night at _Spoon and Forks_? I don't have practice tomorrow."

It was an old diner but a favourite amongst the folks in Forks. I remembered my mom, Renee, telling me how she and dad used to date there when they were in high school. Like mother, like daughter.

"I'd pick you up at your house. Seven sounds great?"

_Lovely. _

"Sure!" I said, toning down my enthusiasm.

"I'll be there. Early." He smiled again. "I'll see you tomorrow. I don't think we have any more classes together."

I looked at him quizzically.

"I was listening to you and Alice compare schedule that's how I knew." He winked and turned around to run to his next class.

I covered my cheeks with my hands to cool them. I couldn't wait to tell Alice this! I just knew she'd be happy for me. I just wished she could also find someone like Jasper so we could double date one time.

But we were like twins, Alice and I. Things always happened at the same time for the two of us with just a short matter of time difference. When I had my period when we were twelve, after a week, she got hers as well. We had measles at the same time and broke our two front teeth days apart. We were joined at the hip.

So I knew that her _cowboy_ on his dark horse would come and save her just a few days or weeks ahead.

_But the question is – who is he? Who is Mary Alice Brandon interested in?_

**A/N: And another question is – Will that date go on smoothly with a third wheel?! Who's it gonna be? =)**


	4. First Lunch

**A/N: I wasn't supposed to post a new chapter until next week but your reviews inspired me to act fast so here I am again. But first, shoutouts to my lovely reviewers. =)**

**truemidnite – I like Edward coy and brooding. I'll mix those two in this story. =)**

**, odwala and xTwilightForeverx– Thanks for your opinion. Let's see who Alice's real crush is in the later chapters. So you have got to keep reading!! =) **

**jaydeesgirl – Don't you think Jasper in the movie looked so cute playing around with the baseball bat?! *giggles**

**Reviewer of the Week - ****Kiren-Dar ****– He's not the prince of England but yeah, glad you noticed that. He's **_**something**_** in school. *wink. Thanks for your suggestions. Bella will indeed get jealous but not with Lauren. Ugh. But that's later on in the story. =)**

**Ready?! Read! Review!**

**Chapter Four**

Lunch period came. The cafeteria was buzzing about the new kids in town. I scoffed listening to the girls gushing over the guy who looked like a Greek God. If only they knew how childish and rude he was!

They were also talking about the new burly guy who was probably the tallest student around – and also the biggest. I shuddered. Probably a city boy who got kicked out and transported to a small town high school to at least finish high school. Hmm.. Another newsworthy idea.

But the fire-stroking news of the hour was the new principal appointed by the School Board of Education just last night. Everyone was wondering why Mr. Greene was swiftly replaced overnight. Speculations were being made such as a relationship with one male student of the graduating class last year in exchange of a passing mark.

I shuddered at the thought. I should quit these thoughts before lunch or else my appetite would go down south and I needed to eat.

I was looking around the different food servings laid out on the counter and trembled at the sight. It wouldn't harm to inform the new principal of the undesirable feast we were forced to endure all this time.

"Tyler!" I called the brown-haired six-footer guy who was also our newspaper photographer.

"Hey, chief! How was summer?" He winked and flashed a toothy smile at me. He was always cocky with me.

"My summer is just starting. But you don't want to know." I smiled back. "Why don't you take photos of our cafeteria? The food? The students' reactions to it?"

He winced. "Another article on cafeteria food? And we're graduating next year! We don't need to care for this shit any more!"

"You just said it yourself, shutterbug. One more year of _this_," I said, pointing at the greenery which wasn't the trees outside.

"Okay, okay. You're the boss."

"Don't worry. I have a plan." I patted his arm.

As Tyler took some shots, I proceeded to look around the salad bowl. I was thinking about the apple as a full meal when a velvet voice broke my concentration.

"Hello."

"You again?" My mouth was full of venom. Dripping full.

"Are you always snotty like that? Or just with me?"

"To people who blackmail me, yes."

"Is that all you're gonna eat?" He pointed at the apple I was holding.

"My diet's not your business."

He moved his face closer to mine. "You know, most men like women who are filled out at the proper places."

I couldn't believe he just said that to me!

"But I'm not like most men." He cocked his head to one side and stared at my eyes.

"You know," he continued. "I used to think that brown was too _flat_. But I think I like it. Looks warm."

I crossed my arms to cover my chest and huffed. He actually had the nerve to insult my lack of hormones in that department!

"How dare you?!" I exclaimed. I mentally stomped my foot on the ground.

To my surprise, he snickered and said, "I was talking about your eyes, Bella. Not your brown shirt or whatever's underneath. I meant your _brown_ eyes. They're very expressive....not...flat." And he laughed softly again.

"What do you want?"

He chuckled. "Here. Take this." He handed me a small, brown paper bag.

I looked inside and saw a neat package of caesar's salad and sandwich.

"Is this tuna?" I asked, still looking inside.

"Yeah. Is that ok?"

I looked at his green eyes. They looked...amazingly concerned.

I snapped out of it. "What do you want me to do with this? Hand-feed you with it, _master_?"

He laughed at that. "No, thanks. I finished my lunch already."

I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm a guy. I eat fast," he reasoned. "Maybe next time I'll take up your offer on that."

I gritted my teeth. "I wasn't offering anything."

"Oh, you will do that. I promise you will." He chucked my chin.

"Hey! Will you stop that?"

"Ssssh.. Don't raise your voice. You want them to tear your hair out?" He motioned his shoulder to the army of cheerleaders shooting daggers at me.

"I'm not scared of them." But my voice squeaked a bit in the middle.

He snorted softly. "You're not scared of anything at all, actually."

"What do you mean by that?"

He just shrugged.

Thankfully, Alice decided to butt in. "Hey, Bella. Come join me at my table." She gave Edward a knowing look and started to pull my arm.

"Hi, I'm Edward. And you are...?" His voice was anything but rude or arrogant. He raised his right hand. Did he just suddenly switch to a polite gentleman?! Did he have multiple personality?!

Alice melted right away. "Hi, Edward. I've heard so much about you." She glanced at me dramatically to show him that she knew about the slave contract. Her hand shook with his. "I'm Alice, Bella's best friend."

"Ah.. I wouldn't wonder where Bella got her charm from. I can see why you two are very close."

I rolled my eyes and tugged Alice.

He was a candy bar to a two-year-old Alice. "Oh, you're so sweet. And I see you gave her some food?" He nodded. "You know, Bella hates cafeteria food. It's nice of you to share yours. That's really thoughtful of you...and your mom too."

His face immediately tightened. "I live with my dad."

"Oh. Sorry." Alice clearly felt embarrassed. "Well, ehm..would you like to join us at our table?"

It was now time for me to re-establish my presence. "Ho! Wait there! It's our quality time together, Alice. We don't allow other people during our lunch." I also didn't want Jasper to see us or hear about Edward sitting with me.

"It's not bad to break some old rules once in a while. It's our last year. It's time to widen our circle." Alice smiled too cheerfully. She was brewing something, I just knew it.

"I'll be glad to join you two. If it's okay with Bella," Edward said.

I didn't know why but I felt warm up to my toes when he mentioned my name.

I sighed. "Sure. I owe you my lunch anyway."

He smirked. He knew I was grateful for it.

Damn smart-ass.

It was a round table and I was seated in between Alice and Edward. I immediately looked around for Jasper but he wasn't around. I knew he usually spent his lunch hour at the gym so the coast should be clear.

Alice began the Spanish Inquisition. It didn't matter that she was chewing while talking. She always forgot about table manners, but then again, she was always the more refined between us. Make her eat with her hands and she'd still have finesse.

"So Edward, where are you and your dad from?" She asked.

"We came from Chicago. I lived there all my life until we moved here," he answered. Then moving his glance away from Alice, he looked at me and offered me a napkin.

I accepted it and mumbled my thanks. I wiped a small portion of mayonnaise on my cheek. I tried my best not to look at Alice but I could _sense_ that her head was already ringing with full alarm.

"So how's your dad? How does it feel to –" Alice continued.

"My dad's a doctor," Edward said without letting Alice finish. But I saw him send an eye message to Alice that made her smile like a cat in mischief.

I wondered what that was about.

"What were you about to say, Alice, before you were _rudely_ interrupted?" I asked.

But Edward answered for her. "She was asking how my dad is."

I ignored him and waited for Alice to answer.

"Nothing, Bella. I was just asking him how his dad is."

I rolled my eyes.

"I just wanted to know what kind of job his dad does. Is there something wrong with that?" Alice pouted.

"Nothing's wrong with that. Except I saw you two being cryptic on me. Is there something I don't know?"

"Nope." Alice answered, popping the 'p' sound with her mouth.

I sighed deeply. Now they were ganging up on me.

"Bella's birthday is coming up on Saturday. Would you like to join us for a _small_ gathering?" Alice asked Edward.

"What the hell?! I told you it'd just be the three of us – you, me and Renee!"

"Oh, come on Bella! You only turn 18 once!"

"That's what you said last year! And the year before that!"

Edward cut in. "I'll be there." He threw a snide smile at me.

"Well, if you're coming, then I better invite Jasper as well," I countered.

Alice opened her mouth but shut it again. What a milestone.

"Does Jasper know about your little _confession_?" He teased mercilessly.

"Well, looks like I don't need it, pal. He just asked. Me. Out." I mentally stuck my tongue out.

He clenched and unclenched his fists. "When may this date be?"

"Tomorrow. Night."

Alice silently drank her Coke zero with her straw, totally ignoring us.

"Tell him you can't come."

"And why the hell not?!"

"Because I want you to."

"I think being your slave ends when school's out, mister."

"Fine. I'll still have my way. You'll see." His eyes twinkled. I wondered what he was up to.

I took my last bite off the sandwich and balled the brown bag with my fist.

"You don't scare me," I said then stood up.

Edward and Alice stood up as well, synchronised.

Edward looked at me eye to eye and I returned his staring match. Then his eyes wrinkled into a smile.

"You really shouldn't have said that," he said huskily. He then stroked my cheek with his fingers and I felt myself quiver at the contact.

He left the cafeteria while I stood there watching his departure. I realised I was still on earth when Alice patted my arm to call my attention.

"He can get to you, huh?" Alice said knowingly.

"No," I denied. "Surely not. He just surprises me sometimes. That's all." I think I was more of convincing myself than Alice.

"You'll figure things out soon."

"Yeah. Thanks."

Then we walked out together to our next class.

I didn't know what was in the new guy. I couldn't understand the attention he was showing me when he could just go and hang around with the likes of Lauren and Jessica. Or even Alice.

He sometimes made me feel warm and comfortable. Like when he offered me his packed lunch and his napkin. But he could just as easily snap and say hurtful things to me when he lost his temper. I really couldn't understand the mystery surrounding him.

I sighed. Maybe it was his parents. It seemed he didn't grow up with a mother. I didn't have a father either so I guess we were both the same having just one parent all our lives. But the way he reacted about his own mother didn't seem affectionate at all. Something must have happened to make him wary of her. And about his dad, why did it seem like he and Alice were sharing something I didn't know? Or was I just overthinking again? I probably was. I was sure Alice wouldn't side with Edward right after meeting him for five minutes – and knowing what he did to my love letter.

I shook my head. I shouldn't be worrying at all for unjust reasons. My only concern would be my date with Jasper and of course, my meeting with the _Forks Flame_ editorial and pre-press team. That was all that mattered.

**A/N: Next chapter will be her date with Jasper together with ------. You'll find out soon enough! =) **

**Poll Alert! Poll Alert! I need your help girls! Pls vote on the guy you want to cast as Edward's younger brother. Note: Emmett's not nominated. He won't be playing a big role in the story, sorry. So pls vote! I really don't know who to choose! He'll be introduced a little later so you have plenty of time to vote. Thanks!**


	5. School's Out

"Bella! Wait up!" I heard a shrill voice call out my name.

School was already over. I was depositing my books into my locker when I saw the petite form of Alice in her black and gold cheerleader uniform.

"Hey, Alice. What's the rush? You're gonna be late for practice. You wouldn't want Lauren breathing down your neck, would you?" I told her dubiously.

"Bella, my best friend, mi mejor amiga!" Alice said breathlessly as she placed her hands on my shoulders, silently communicating the emergency she was in.

"Such flowery language, Brandon? What brought this on?"

"Bella, I need your help. Lauren assigned me to lead one act and I'm showing the routine today to _all_ the girls in the squad but I forgot my Rihanna CD at home and I really, really need it NOW!"

"Okay, calm down. I got your back. I mean, the CD." I flashed her a big smile.

Alice attacked me with a hug. "Thanks, Bella! You just don't know how important this is to me!" . Give it!" She splayed her hand in front of me as if I could just magically produce the CD right after she asked.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't have it now _now_, Alice."

Her eyes shot wide open.

"Chill! It's in my truck. But you have to be patient; I need to go to Mr Berty's office first –"

"Are you kidding me?" She screeched. "Lauren's not really the queen of patience, you know that! She might blow up my routine and you've seen how hard I practised it last summer!"

"Okay, here's my keys." I shoved them to Alice's waiting hand. "Just leave it there okay? I'm sure no-one would try to carnap it any way."

"Thanks a bunch! You're a lifesaver!" She said while running towards the parking lot.

"Sure!" I shouted back, but I didn't think she heard me.

oOoOoOoOo

As I made my way to my red Chevy, I was already thinking of the dinner I was going to prepare. My mom wasn't really trustworthy in the kitchen so ever since I could reach the tabletop, I had already assigned myself as the cook.

_Perhaps lasagna tonight to celebrate my first date. _I smiled at the thought.

I furrowed my brows at the word _date_. For the past month, my mom started going out almost every night and unfailingly, every weekend. I was a little disturbed by that thought because she was always upfront with me when it comes to her and her dates. Yes, that's Renee. She was my mom and sister at the same time. So she was always open with me with regard to her relationships. No pillow talk though was my strict rule. Couldn't handle too much information.

As I reached out to open the truck door, I was startled to realise that it didn't open like I was expecting it to because Alice supposedly just opened it when she took the CD inside.

I tried again but it was definitely locked. I peered inside and cursed loudly when I saw the key in the ignition. Alice forgot to leave the door open. Out of irritation, I smacked my hand on the car window with all my might.

"Ouch!" I winced in pain.

"Hey, try fighting someone who can fight back." A chuckling voice said to me. I pretty much recognised that voice now even without looking.

I scolded myself for even _knowing_ _his_ voice. I didn't turn around. I knew Edward was putting on a taunting face to laugh at my unfortunate situation.

"Looks like somebody needs a ride."

If he didn't stop, I swear I would run him over as soon as I could freaking open my door! I turned slowly to him and narrowed my eyes.

"What do you want, Cullen?" I said dryly.

"Me? I don't want anything. It's you who wants something, looks like it." He smiled crookedly.

That made me stare at his sparkling teeth. I noticed they were straight and well, perfect. But they were the teeth of an enemy.

"I'm sure someone in school knows how to open a car door," I told him hopefully. I would come up with any idea just to make him think I could handle it.

"Sure. They'll just have it removed. I'm sure they'd be glad to sell your car parts." He chuckled gleefully again.

Why couldn't he stop laughing at me every chance he got?!

I stared pitifully at my old truck.

"Have some respect. He could be your grandfather, you know."

"Look." He came closer to me and took my backpack off my shoulders. "You don't need to worry about that. I have a friend who knows how to deal with car repairs. She'll take care of it for you. But you need to wait until the weekend. But I'm sure she can do it for free."

I furrowed my brows. "And why would she do that?" I recognised the word _she_. _Must be his girlfriend._

He grinned. I swore his green eyes turned darker as he looked at my brown ones. "Coz we help each other out. That's what friends do."

Then he continued to look at me with his smoky eyes. _Smoky?! _

He chuckled. "I do know how to make you speechless, don't I?"

"Stop gloating. You just... just surprise me that's all."

He smirked. "Okay, I'll take you home."

I started to object.

"Don't even try to retort, Bella. You really don't have any choice. I'm sure you still need to prepare for dinner."

"Huh?!"

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

"How'd you know I cook?" I stopped walking.

He shrugged and looked away for a moment. "I just figured you're the domesticated type. You look like a prude."

I clenched my fists and bit my lip. This guy really knew how to unnerve me!

We already reached his silver Volvo this time. He led me to the passenger side and opened the door. I didn't know he had a gentleman side in him at all. I guess animals really could be trained after all.

"Well, tell me Bella. When was the last time you did something outrageous?" He asked as he started to drive.

I racked my brain for an answer.

I cleared my throat. "I went skinny-dipping once in La Push." I wasn't supposed to be proud of this thing I did when I was 15 but Alice was really pushy that day.

He raised an eyebrow and pursed his lips as he gave me a glance over.

I simply huffed. _Take that, preppy._

Then I just realised that we were already outside my house.

"How'd you know where I live?!" I asked.

He shrugged. "Forks is a small town, Bella. Everyone knows where anyone lives."

That answer somehow appeased me.

"What'd you think? I was stalking you? Please. Don't give yourself too much credit now," he said.

I blushed. "I wasn't thinking that."

"Sure you did!" He pushed, smiling in a boyish way, knowing that he caught me.

"Okay, whatever. I just wondered, is all."

I started to get out to stop feeling on fire. I didn't know what it was but when he looked at me, it was as if he already knew me which was weird because we'd only just met today.

Then his hand suddenly held my wrist.

"Where you going?" He asked.

"Hmm.. Let me see." I pretended to think. "You drove me home so now I'm headed that way." _Duh. _

"Have you forgotten something?" He asked in a playful tone.

My head snapped at him and I shot him a murderous glare. Did he actually think he could earn a kiss just because he acted all hero today?! Besides, I didn't want him to be my first kiss. I blushed at the thought.

He laughed. "Care to tell me why you're beet red right now?"

My mouth formed a thin line. I struggled to free my hand from his grasp.

Then he did the unthinkable. He reached out his other hand to grab my head until I could feel him breathing on my ears.

_He was really gonna kiss me!_

My eyes closed traitorously.

"Be a good slave and whip up some snack for me. I'm starving," he whispered in my ear, tickling me a bit.

I let out a woosh and slapped his shoulder. I wanted to aim for his face but I watched movies where the guy kissed the girl when she did that so the shoulder would suffice.

I forced to restrain my blush and my embarrassment and turned to open the door.

"Okay. I guess you do deserve a meal for this," I said sheepishly. I was more embarrassed for thinking that he would actually kiss me. I mean, I just met him! And it wasn't like I like him for Pete's sake!

He was fast. He turned gentlemanly again and opened the car door for me. He didn't even let me carry my own backpack. I thought he would tease me for doing everything for me, but he didn't. I guessed his father trained him well. I silently thanked the man whoever or wherever he was.

Renee wasn't home yet. She was a kindergarten teacher in a school in La Push and she usually came home around six. That would be more than two hours from now.

I quickly prepared a turkey sandwich for Edward.

"Here you are," I said as I offered the plate to him.

"Thanks!" Then he wolfed down the sandwich in a matter of minutes.

"Wow, aren't we hungry?" I told him.

"Yeah. Growing boy." He smiled crookedly. "And this is delicious."

I returned a genuine smile this time. I was always proud of what I could do in the kitchen.

"How about you? Aren't you gonna eat anything?" He asked.

"Nah. I don't usually eat in the afternoon. I don't like to ruin my appetite for dinner since we dine early."

He just shrugged and drank his orange juice.

"Why don't you fix lunch for me tomorrow? You need to keep your end of the deal, you know." He chuckled musically to my ears.

I concentrated on detesting him. "Yeah, but don't blame me if you suddenly get food poisoned. I can be deadly too." I stuck my tongue out.

"Real mature, Swan. Real mature." He grinned at me.

I snorted and went to the living room.

"So where's your date with Hale gonna be?" He asked and plopping down on the couch beside me.

I shifted away from him without even trying to be subtle. He just grinned.

I swore he shifted closer when I got distracted a bit by the television. Maybe I just let in a rapist to my own house.

"None of your business, Cullen."

"We'll see. You can't keep a secret from me, Bella."

Was it my imagination again or were his eyes smouldering? I looked away, not caring to find out.

"What do you mean by that, Eddie?"

He winced.

_Ha! So he doesn't like being called that._

"Yes, Eddie?"

"Well, _Isabella_, let's just say I always know more than you do."

He said my name too slowly.

"How'd you know I don't like to be called Isabella?"

He smiled cunningly.

"Okay, get out. You're scaring me."

"You're just so easy to read, Bella. Think nothing of it. You're overreacting." But he stood up anyway and made his way to the door. I was somehow a little sad that he was already leaving. He could be fun to talk to actually.

"Bye, Bella."

My heart fluttered at the sound of my name. I watched the back of his messy hair as he strode to his car. Geez. People would think we were making out just because of his hair!

I shook my head at my smutty thoughts. I would only imagine that with Jasper. Not Edward.

I walked to the kitchen now to prepare dinner.

oOoOoOoO

"Hi, mom!" I greeted Renee as she placed her things on the table. "Dinner time!"

"Oh, thanks dear." She smiled appreciatively at the set meal in front of her.

Renee was the type of person who needed to be taken care of. She was just like that. So even though she was the older one in the house, I was the more responsible one. I wondered how she remained single all these years ever since my dad died. She really needed a masculine figure to catch her and help her run her life.

Not that I was eager for her to remarry. She had been to many dates already but all of them were failures. She would always introduce these men to me but even though I didn't like all of them, I never told her of my negative opinion. I just supported her all the way, thinking of what would make her happy. But she was always the one breaking it off with them, saying that she wasn't ready for any serious relationship and using me as an excuse. But I knew it was really just hard to replace my dad.

"So how was last night? You came home really late." I told her with a smile on my face. If she was dating this guy for four weeks, I had a right to know who it was.

She actually blushed at my question. Like mother, like daughter. But I'd never seen him blush like this since my dad when he would bring her roses for no reason.

"Bella, I think this is it," she said in a whispery tone.

I raised my eyebrow. This wasn't new. She would always say this line at the start of the relationship – until the magic died after a few weeks or so.

"Really, now? How so?"

"Oh, Bella. This is totally different from the old ones!"

My eyebrows raised even higher.

"Seriously! Bella, remember when I bought a computer and asked you to teach me how to go online and stuff?"

I nodded.

"Well, I kinda met someone there a year ago." She blushed again.

"Umm.. So you're dating online?"

"No, silly. He and his...son moved here already so we could...you know, meet."

"Oh! Oh my gosh! Mom! That means he's serious!" I was really happy at the news.

"I know, I know." She clapped her hands happily.

_So Renee_. I thought.

"So this is the first time you met?" I asked her.

"Well, we already met before when I went to Chicago in February...." She trailed off.

"Oh... So that's why you suddenly had a desire to visit there a few months ago. For a guy." I rolled my eyes.

"Bella, I can't wait for you to meet him! He's... he's everything a woman could want for a guy!"

"Really. And does he wear a uniform?"

A parade of images of Renee's past relationships entered my mind. My mom, for some reason, had a thing with men in uniform. From my dad who was chief of police, to a firefighter, a baseball player, a sailor, an army officer, to a forest ranger, the list went on.

She giggled. "He's a doctor."

"Oohh... A man who saves lives."

"He is a man full of compassion, dear. This isn't a way of living for him; it's his life," she described her man, glassy-eyed.

"I can't wait to meet him then." I was sincerely excited about the new man in my mom's life.

"Soon, dear. But let me just have him for myself for the mean time." She winked at me that made me roll my eyes again.

I shunned any bedroom images in my head. Not a way to sleep tonight.

I decided to contribute my own success in the love department this evening.

I cleared my throat. "Well, it's not just you who have a date, mommy dearie."

She dropped her fork. "You finally got up and asked Jasper?!"

I straightened my back and said proudly, "_He_ asked me."

"Oh! I'm so happy for you Bella! One day we could even double date!"

We smacked our hands together and laughed. Yes. We're really happy in our tiny home. Even with the lack of men in our lives actually, we knew that we could survive. It felt exhilarating to know that my mom was finally seriously committing herself to someone. From the sound of it, it seemed that there really would be an addition to our family now. And since the man had a son already, then I would have a – a stepbrother.

As my eyes drooped and my mind started to drift off to sleep, I realised that I forgot to ask her the name of her new boyfriend...

**A/N: Girls, the poll is still on! Who would you like to be Edward's younger brother in this story? Give yourself a chance to make the story happen! =)**

**I got a question as to Edward's and Bella's virginity. =)) Hmm.. I don't want this to sound corny but actually they are. Not because I want them to be the first for each other, but because Edward in this story isn't really into girls (yeah, despite his godlike looks) and I planted some clues there (lots of em) that kinda tells us that Edward knows something about Bella.**

**So sorry if you girls want an 'experienced' Edward here. I don't really mind if he was but it just doesn't fit in my story, that's all. =)**


End file.
